


He needs attention

by Blepbean



Series: Weird drabbles 101 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conan is a human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and Gavin is a pouty android, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Gavin’s looking at him weird.He’s sitting on living room, opposite from Gavin, his led circling a cautious yellow. He’s not sitting next to him, he looks pissed, ready to explode in front of him. He’s gotten used to it, the explosiveness of Gavin, how anything can happen at anytime time. But there’s something he won’t admit, something that he won’t let out his lips and he’ll keep it as a secret forever.He likes Gavin begging for attention.





	He needs attention

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun for this lmao, this was for an amino I was in. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated <3

It’s been a long distance from then to know. Both of them changed, grew on each other slowly. It’s the little things that counted along the way.

 

Like how Gavin’s annoying Conan.

 

He’s frowning, sitting on a chair the wrong way again from Conan’s standards, he never really understood it, a chair is a chair, there's no right way to sit. He’s resting his head on top of the backrest of the office chair that’s falling apart.

 

“Conaaaaaaaaaan.” He’s whispering it, dragging his name for longer to annoy him. He hasn’t seen him annoyed, Gavin’s always been good at pushing buttons, watching the chaos slowly unfold in front of him. He’s thinking, his led that he hasn’t taken out yet because he can’t be bothered is spinning a deep yellow. He’s supposed to be thinking on how to solve cases, recreate crime scenes, be one step ahead of the suspect.

 

And right now he’s thinking on how to annoy Conan.

 

“Baaaaaaabe,” he's testing, getting rid of variables, trying out which one would work. He stands up from his chair, crosses his the room in three strides. He rests his head on top his soft, fluffy hair.

 

He got no reaction

 

He steps it up. He’s hugging him in awkward position, but it would do. He’s stares at the computer screen, watching him mindlessly slave away on the computer. Works not fun, it’s boring, tedious, it’s not suited for him, always on the move, always on the run.

 

“Stop working.” He’s mumbles, just for him to hear.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Love me.”

 

“I need to write a report—“

 

“I can do it.”

 

“You don’t write reports.”

 

“Yeah I can.”

 

There’s a smile to his voice as he giggles himself shitless, he can’t help it, he’s giddy, almost drunk, is this want it feels like to feel drunk? He’s heard humans do stupid decisions that they regret when they snap out if it. Maybe he can refer this, kissing Conan out of boredom to get his attention, he knows he’ll burst soon.

 

“Love me.”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“No.”

 

He’s annoying him shitless, he can’t go long without craving attention, the little gentle touches every five minutes. It’s bothering him, why isn’t he paying attention to him?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gavin’s looking at him weird.

 

He’s sitting on living room, opposite from Gavin, his led circling a cautious yellow. He’s not sitting next to him, he looks pissed, ready to explode in front of him. He’s gotten used to it, the explosiveness of Gavin, how anything can happen at anytime time. But there’s something he won’t admit, something that he won’t let out his lips and he’ll keep it as a secret forever.

 

He likes Gavin begging for attention.

 

Whether it’s from the flirting remarks, or the hugs from behind or the simple stares that Gavin thinks he won’t notice. He wanted to kiss him senseless, lay in bed as they fell asleep together. But he needed to do something, work always comes first. It’s a blessing and a curse. It led to arguments and cries from both of them.

 

“Hey.” He says, soft and gentle, loud enough for Gavin to hear but quiet enough just for the two of them to hear, a hidden secret. Conan watches his frown deepen, he’s also flicking through channels, increasing the volume.

 

“Hey.” Conan tries again, softer this time, close to the whisper he mutters into his ear late at night, reminding how lucky he is that he met him. But it didn’t come with sun shine rainbows, he’s thinking about the first two months of their relationships, awkwardness and stiffness in the air, always afraid to make the first move.

 

Now here they are, sitting in the living room at the middle of the night.

 

“Hey.” He stands up, sits close to him, tries to hold his hand.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to you, I needed to do work.” It’s like talking to a brick wall, only one sided conversation. He’s watching him pout, resting his chin on his knee, the blue light reflecting on his skin.

 

“I was trying not to smile the whole time, if you went for five more minutes I would’ve…”

 

“What would’ve you done?” He finally got his attention, Gavin is sitting cross legged, eyes down.

 

“Something like—“ he pauses, inching him closer as he pressed a kiss to his neck, soft and gentle as always. He presses a few more, a few more couldn’t hurt.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He’s grinning, he can’t help it. It’s the simple things between them that makes things special, a secret almost, like right here, just the two of them.

 

“You don’t mean that do you?”

 

“No, god no.”

 

“Well maybe if I did this would this change your mind—“

 

“Ow you dickhead that hurts!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
